


А поутру они проснулись

by TheLadyRo



Series: Переводы [23]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth Control, Crack, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: АУ, в которой Эми серьезно отнеслась к вопросу предохранения и 6-ого сезона не случилось





	А поутру они проснулись

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010565) by [SiderumInCaelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderumInCaelo/pseuds/SiderumInCaelo). 



> Перевод выполнен на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Doctor WhAU 2018

— Доктор? — говорит Эми, чуть растягивая слово. — Ты ведь, типа, медицинский доктор, да? Ну, то есть, я видела, как ты делал всякие... медицинские штучки.

— Ну, формально это зависит от того, где и когда мы находимся. У меня нет лицензии на медицинскую практику на Земле в твоем времени, но у меня есть все нужные документы для некоторых мест и времен. — Доктор на секунду задумывается. — Я почти уверен, что есть.

Потом его тон становится серьезнее.

— Но почему ты спрашиваешь, Амелия Понд? Что-то случилось?

— Нет! Я просто... хотела спросить. — Она глубоко вздыхает. — А могут путешествия во времени, перезапуск Вселенной и вот это все сделать неэффективными средства предохранения? — спрашивает она, отчаянно стараясь не покраснеть.

Это вполне закономерный вопрос, они с Рори уже даже женаты.

В кои-то веки Доктор не превращается в смущенного идиота при упоминании секса, и Эми ему очень за это благодарна.

— Возможно. Чем вы пользуетесь?

— Подкожный имплант. — Она отказалась от таблеток после помолвки, ей показалось логичным переключиться на что-то более долгоиграющее. И это оказалось весьма кстати, когда она начала путешествовать в ТАРДИС. Перемещаясь во времени практически невозможно принимать таблетку каждые двадцать четыре часа.

Эми задумчиво трогает руку, словно проверяя, хотя и так знает, что имплант на месте. 

— Для этого путешествия во времени, пожалуй, не страшны, — говорит Доктор. — Но я не знаю, как перезапуск Вселенной повлиял на твой гормональный уровень, и повлиял ли вообще. Видишь ли, сложно изучать феномен, который произошел всего однажды.

Похоже, Доктор понимает, что звучит все это не очень утешительно, потому что тут же добавляет: 

— Скорее всего, все в порядке. Но если хочешь, для уверенности можно принять экстренный контрацептив.

— Хочу, — немедленно соглашается Эми.

Доктор ведет ее в медблок и по пути спрашивает:

— А Рори знает, что тебя это волнует?

Эми качает головой.

— Он спал, когда я встала. И я не хотела беспокоить его, на случай если я просто паникую на пустом месте, понимаешь?

— Не то чтобы я делала из этого тайну, — добавляет она, словно оправдываясь. — Он знает про имплант.

Вообще-то, Рори ходил в клинику вместе с ней и смущенно признался, что тоже пока не готов заводить детей.

— Я просто хотела узнать, есть ли повод для тревоги, прежде чем беспокоить его.

* * *

Они приходят в медблок, Доктор достает упаковку из ящика и вытряхивает на ладонь таблетку. 

— Это как Постинор у нас дома, да?

— Немного эффективнее, чем у вас дома, но в целом да.

Таблетка крошечная и Эми глотает ее просто так, но Доктор все равно протягивает ей кружку с водой.

— Насколько именно она эффективна?

— Ну-у-у, ты приняла ее в течение первых двадцати четырех часов, так что ее эффективность примерно девяносто восемь процентов, да к тому же, твой имплант скорее всего работает. Но через пару недель можно сделать тест на беременность, чтобы быть уверенными.

— Хм, а если я все-таки залетела, могут все эти временные штуки повлиять на ребенка? — Эми вдруг становится интересно. — Могут у него быть лишние пальцы, или временная голова, или еще что?

— Временная голова? — изумленно повторяет Доктор. — Что это вообще такое — временная голова?

— Ну откуда я знаю! — Она вдруг осознает абсурдность ситуации и начинает хохотать, избавляясь от последних отголосков тревоги.

— Пожалуй, на самом деле я не знаю, могут ли «временные штуки», как ты это называешь, повлиять на ребенка, — произносит Доктор, когда она немного успокаивается.

— Ну, смотри, что максимум может случиться? В самом крайнем, наименее вероятном случае? — спрашивает Эми, хоть и понимает, что дальше разговор будет состоять из смутных предположений и высоконаучного сленга, словно бы придуманного на ходу.

— Хм... контакт с временной воронкой действительно изменил генетический код моего вида. Конечно, это происходило на протяжении множества поколений, но, пожалуй, теоретически возможно, что зачатие во временной воронке может повлечь за собой некоторые мутации.

— О боже, ты хочешь сказать, что мой ребенок мог бы быть повелителем времени?

— Нет, он был бы все равно человеком. Просто с некоторыми способностями повелителя времени.

— Ну да, можно подумать, разница так уж велика. — Эми закатывает глаза. — А с какими способностями? Он смог бы регенерировать?

— Это... не невозможно, — признает Доктор.

— Что, серьезно? Ты хочешь сказать, что если кто-то зачат во временной воронке, они способны на твой фокус «Обмани смерть»?

— Я же сказал, что это маловероятно.

— Ну да, дальше ты скажешь, что «теоретически возможно», что этот гибрид человека и повелителя времени тоже будет способен уничтожить Вселенную или еще что.

— Вообще-то...

— Да ладно!

— Ну, технически возможно, что ребенок станет жертвой сложного заговора с целью его похищения, будет выращен сверхсекретным религиозным орденом и натренирован ненавидеть меня, будет помещен в космический скафандр миссии Аполлон... о, кстати, возможно, этот религиозный орден изменил всю историю человечества с целью заставить вас изобрести этот скафандр... так вот, он будет помещен в скафандр и выпущен в озеро в штате Юта для того, чтобы убить меня, когда я устрою рядом космический пикник, но на самом деле безумно влюбится в меня и сумеет отключить автоматическое оружие в скафандре, что в свою очередь повредит время, заставив его коллапсировать, и приведет к уничтожению Вселенной, если только я не скажу ему, что на самом деле я — механическая копия меня, чтобы он мог притвориться, что убивает меня, хотя ему все равно придется сесть в тюрьму за убийство для того, чтобы сохранить все в тайне.

Эми ошарашено смотрит на Доктора.

— Да нет, я просто шучу! Кому в голову придет такой дурацкий план?


End file.
